At the Dance
by Ouatic-7
Summary: Hey! Kagome and Inuyasha go to a dance at her school. Guess who else is there! I suck at summerys! Pairings: IYK SOC P33p! F5ff 1 0 m1n3![[[Written for the the Ultimate Inuyasha Fanfic Challenge on the Hero 21 site. ]]]


AN: "means speech" and means thoughts

AT THE DANCE  
By   
Sesshoumaru's Kitty 7 

Kagome's jetty black hair streamed behind her like an ebony raven as she dashed out the front door, sapphire blue eyes aglow, a match for the perfect pink Shikon jewel at her throat, asymmetrical hem of her strapless dress from Hot Topic fluttering, "Bye, Mom!"

"I don't want you dancing with any of those demon boys," ordered Gramps sticking an ofuda on Inuyasha. Kagome sweatdropped.

Inuyasha said, "Keh, Old Man, I'll keep the demons off her. I'll kill Kouga if he comes near her and I hate that fox brat, always calling her Mom the only pups she's going to have are mine. Come on Bitch. We don't want that Hobo guy to wait when he picks us up in his steel demon."

A day at the mall had Inu looking very hot in black jeans and a pink satin shirt with black accents. He'd also gotten his hair cut, short on the sides but tousled on top, exposing his cute furry ears, so kawaii!

Hojo honked from outside and they ran out to his car. It was unseasonably warm so the top was down. "I'll sit in the back with Lily, Inuyasha. You can sit in the front with Hojo-kun. Ooops, gomen!!" as Inuyasha face planted twice, putting a sizable ding in the side of Hojo's Firebird.

"Oh, shoot, I just washed it. Oh well, we don't want to be late," said Hojo defiantly. "Kagome, I am glad you are over your irritable bowel syndrome (AN: saw the Lady Killers. That was soooo funny) to go to the Homecoming dance tonight. You are cured aren't you? I don't want a mess in my new car."

Kagome flushed bright red, "I told you! Gramps made that up. I was really off in the Feudal era with Inuyasha hunting shards of the sacred Shikon no Tama. That's why I kept missing school!"

"Keh, Bitch, if you had given it to me when I said, instead of breaking it, I wouldn't have needed you as a shard detector," said Inuyasha.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" screamed Kagome.

The tow truck driver was nice enough to drop them at the high school, "Here you go kids. You'll have to explain to me some time how you managed to hit a tree with the bottom of the car!"

The gym was prettily decorated with crepe streamers by the committee, which Kagome was on, the lights were dimmed and a DJ was playing romantic tunes. Along one wall was a buffet catered by the Oden Hut (AN: I just made that up! It's like Pizza Hut but it serves oden!)

"Let's eat!" said Inuyasha. "What? No ramen!"

"Oh, Inuyasha, have some oden. It really hits the spot in this kind of weather," suggested Kagome. Inuyasha just sulked. "OK, here's 50 cents, you can get some from the vending machine in the cafeteria."

Sesshoumaru floated regally in on his cloud, in an Armani suit with his fluffy over his shoulder. That snobby slut Amber had drool running down her chin but Sess just squished her head like a grape 'cuz she slobbered on him. ( ;P LOL!! )

"Inuyasha! I have been searching for the Shikon no Tama for 500 years. I will kill finally kill you and take it from your pitiful human whore!" he said.

"Don't speak about my mate like that, baka yarou!" yelled Inuyasha, shielding Kagome.

"You do care," sighed Kagome.

Tonight I think I'm finally getting to mate with Kagome, thinks Inuyasha. "Doggy" style of course, heh, heh.

Then Sesshoumaru plunged his claw-like talons into Inuyasha's chest! "You were such an endearing little pup. If you had given me the Shikon jewel, this Sesshoumaru wouldn't have to pull your heart from your chest. If you had paid more attention to the training I gave you with Toukijin, you might have been able to defend yourself. Alas, in the end, you are just the pitiful whelp of your pitiful mother."

"Iie," sobbed Kagome as Inuyasha lay bleeding.

Lily jumped in front of Sesshoumaru and cried, "Hey! Leave my friends be, you son of a bitch!"

"How right you are, weak human," said Sesshoumaru, transforming to his dog form.

"Hah! Weak human? I, Liliuokalani O'Malley, am going to kick your sorry hound butt." Lily transformed into a beautiful long haired tortoiseshell cat with green eyes and fought Sesshoumaru until she subdued him.

"What is this feeling within my chest I have never felt before?" said Sess. "I think I love you. Could you ever love this old one armed youkai?"

"I'll think about it," hedged Lily but she was just being coy.

Inuyasha was better so Inuyasha and Kagome, Sess and Lily danced the night away.


End file.
